


After The Future Leaves

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: SUMMARY:This is more of a "what if" scenario, that draws from qqueenofhades' ficlets that supposed the situation. She has been kind enough to enjoy this little contribution to the Timeless world. Anywho, my personal headcanon lies elsewhere, but feels are feels and I was inspired by the works, so I ran with it. I hope everyone can enjoy.Please, as always, feel free to comment.Summary:Lucy deals with the reality that Flynn and Future Lucy spent the night together when Future Lucy came to help the team with saving Rufus.Lucy’s emotions are complicated, to say the least. Flynn tries to be there for her. Many Garcy feels abound.Note to reader: a qqueenofhades' ficlets were answers to asks, if that helps you find them!This was originally posted to Tumblr... If enough people want it, there *might* be a chapter two...





	After The Future Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qqueenofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqueenofhades/gifts).



The lifeboat lands in 2018. Lucy, Wyatt, Flynn and Jiya stumble out completely exhausted.

“I call the shower.” Lucy says. She feels a slight pang of guilt for not asking if anyone else wants it first- but she is done letting everyone have what she wants, while she loses everything. Her heart has been aching for weeks. Feeling stupidly broken over the strangest situation. At first, she just felt jealous, but as the jealousy diminished she began to feel betrayed, confused and violated. By and large, Flynn never intended to be the source of any of those feelings. However, when The Future version of herself arrived at the former bunker, the pieces were put in play. She gave them information on how they could save Rufus, but that isn’t all she did. After that, Future Lucy stayed for dinner and without a word to anyone else she got up, grabbed Flynn by his good arm and took him to his room- where they stayed for the evening- and Lucy doubted they had been sleeping.

Lucy always wondered if something happened in Sao Paulo, hell, she knew it did. But this confirmation- the blatant evidence of  _the_   _relationship_  her future self and Flynn have, it makes her feel as if Flynn has been lying to her this whole time.

It also hurts when Lucy realizes that he would rather have the future version of her, than the one he has right before him. She trusted him, and he didn’t choose her (she also tries to ignore the part of her that questions if she had made herself an option to him at all).

The new bunker has a rather nice shower, and the water stays hot longer. Lucy lets the water pour over her for half an hour before even starting to shampoo her hair. Tears mingle with soap, and confusion swims through her head. How could Garcia Flynn break her heart, and simultaneously take that of her future self (Lucy would be lying if she said he didn’t have some piece of hers in the here and now- but, she was hurting so much, she tried to pull it back, to no avail).

After she finished her shower she dried off, put on her pajamas and then her robe, and went back to her room (the lovely thing about this bunker, is that she had her own room, with a lovely full-size bed, and a black comforter). Her room had been her sanctuary, and oh how she needed it. Between trying to dodge Flynn and Wyatt, and the ever-mounting frustration of trying to perfect the plans to get Rufus back, Lucy felt run-ragged and useless all at once.

Collapsing against the door, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She isn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed about not running into Flynn on the way to her room- she considers this as she hears a cough come from the direction of her desk. She opens her eyes, and there is Flynn, looking as if he was reading a book. Lucy doesn’t say a word as he puts the book down and looks her up and down. She sees concern in his eyes but can’t help but wonder if he is seeing the nakedness of her forty-year-old self at this moment. The thought sickens her- But not because he knows what her older self looks like. Its because its not  _her_ \- it wasn’t  _her_.

“Lucy…” Flynn stands as he starts to speak to her. Lucy regains her ability to move and takes her robe off and heads to her bed. “Lucy, please… Can we talk?”

“You have a lot of nerve, just coming in my room like that.” She bites at him.

“I- I am sorry. I just didn’t want you to feel cornered in front of anyone- I know you’ve been avoiding me.” Flynn looks at the ground, Lucy can see that he is genuinely hurt, she tells her aching heart to shut the fuck up and be hard as stone.

“Lucy, I am concerned. You- you don’t seem to be talking to anyone. You spend all day and night in your room unless there is a mission, and you are hardly eating. This isn’t good.”

“Why should you care?” She accuses, rather than asks. Briefly he looks hurt, but, he quickly shakes it off.

“Why wouldn’t I care?” he asks softly, but firmly. Lucy looks away. She can’t handle the gentleness in his eyes.

“I think you should go.”

“But, Lucy…”

“ _Garcia, I said_   _go_.” She lays down under her covers and turns away from him. For a moment, she stares at the wall- hating herself for saying his given name in such a tone. “Turn the light off on your way out.”

It’s a dismissal. And she knows Flynn is aware of it. She hears the brief shuffling of feet, the light flickers off, and the door opens and (after what feels like a short eternity) closes.

And her heart aches. Why can’t she just tell him what is going on? Why can’t she explain how hurt she is? Maybe, he will have an explanation, maybe they can fix it.  _Fix what, exactly?_  She asks herself. What did they have? Did they have anything? One vodka filled night of talking- where he denied her when she tried to kiss him. If he is supposed to love future her, at what point does he fall in love with her? Lucy tries to shake away the thoughts. But, the truth is, she misses her friend more than anything, and wishes she could just talk to him openly once again. She wishes he hadn’t done something so hurtful and stupid to her. Lucy sobs for a few minutes and turns to grab her tissues off the side table. When she turns around Flynn is there holding one for her.

She takes it.

“I am not leaving until we talk this out, Lucy.” He says as if that is the final decision, and he sits down on the ground by the bed. “What did I do to hurt you?”

Lucy wants to scream that he fucked another girl. But- well, that’s not entirely accurate. And they aren’t an item, current Lucy and Flynn, that is- so why should she be so messed up about this?

“You know while you were spending all night with  _her_ , I was alone and crying and confused. I can’t understand why no one ever picks me.” Lucy says, her throat is raw from the truth having finally squeezed its self out. “I mean the choice is Jessica or Lucy- Wyatt chooses Jessica. The choice is Lucy or Future Lucy- Flynn chooses Future Lucy. I just- I don’t get it, what is  _so wrong with me_?”

At that, Flynn closes his eyes, and smooths his hand over his face. He looks exasperated, but he is calm.

“I didn’t know, Lucy.”

“Didn’t know what?”

“That you had started to… care for me, already.” He says. Voice level, but his face looks pained by the realization that he broke her heart. “If I had known- I may have turned her away.”

“May have?” Lucy asks, taking the time to meet his gaze fully and search his eyes. “You may have? What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know Lucy… It’s complicated. There is not really a handbook on how to respect the woman you love, when you have already had sex with her future self.”

Lucy is struck. He loves her. He said it, she heard it. She closes her eyes.

“You were _trying to respect me_?” She feels her head spin slightly as she falls back on the bed. “Is that what you were doing with her that night-  _all night_? “ _Respecting me”?”_ Lucy provides air quotes in case he doesn’t understand that she thinks he is full of it.

“God damn it, Lucy! I am not going to apologize for loving you!” He is angry and frustrated as he storms to the door, walks out and slams it shut. A couple minutes later he comes back, much to Lucy’s surprise- she thought he was done for the night. Instead, he acts as if he never left. “I am sorry that I hurt you, Lucy. I never meant to do that. It’s just that, I  _am_   _here_ , with  _you_. The you five years from now, she doesn’t have that. Put yourself in those shoes, because chances are that in five years, you will do the same exact thing she did.”

“What do you mean, she doesn’t have you?” Lucy feels her eyes well up again as her stomach twists in a sick knot. “Like, you leave?”

Flynn walks back to her and sits on the floor again. Slowly and with reverence, he takes her hand in his.

“Lucy, I will never willingly leave you.” He says with in intense gaze. Lucy hears a terrified squeak come out of her throat.

“So, you… you.” She looks at his hand, which is holding hers as if it were made of glass. “ _You die_?”

Flynn nods.

“Oh.” Is all she can say, but its enough for him. She is certain the look on her face accurately portrays her current feelings- grief, hollowness-  _pain, pain, pain. Everything hurts._

“What is the point of falling in love when everything I love, I lose?” Her eyes and her hand leave his. She shuffles around until she is facing the wall again.

They are both quiet for a long time, so long that Lucy wonders if Flynn has fallen asleep on the floor. Once he speaks, she knows otherwise.

“Lucy?”

“Yes?” she croaks.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“No, Garcia.” She says. Accepting his answer. She knows that when she loses him, she’ll want exactly what her future-self received from him- more time, more love.

“Do you still want me to leave?”

“No,” She croaks weakly. As she pulls back the covers for him to lie down with her. He takes the hint. Slipping beneath the covers, he cradles her body in his, while slipping his arm across her waist- a shock is sent through Lucy as he does so. Flynn kisses her head, and Lucy realizes this is the closest they have- really,  _she,_  has ever been to him. She runs her hand along his arm, just making sure it’s real. When she gets to his hand, he takes hers in his. He begins to hum, and she finally relaxes into him.

“For the record,” Flynn says softly, “I fell in love with you- this version of you.”

Lucy swallows hard and pulls his hand up to her face and kisses his knuckles.

“Thank you.” She says tearfully. “I fell in love with you, too.” She can feel him smiling against the nape of her neck. He kisses it, and her body feels a flicker of fire. He kisses her again and again, trailing from the back of her neck, along her shoulder, to the side of her neck and up, behind her ear. Lucy is now warm all over, and finds herself leaning into him, and rolling onto her back.

She lies there with Flynn above her, looking at her softly. His expression is nothing but love. Lucy gives him a small peck on the cheek, and he chuckles softly.

“What?” She asks, smiling.

“You did it wrong.” He says with a sly grin.

“How on earth-“ Flynn interrupts her question with his lips. He kisses her fully and deeply, open mouthed, his hand cradling her head and neck, fingers lacing behind her ear into her hair. When he is done, her lips follow his for a moment longer, her eyes remain closed, and she is struck.

She gets it now. She understands why her future self couldn’t leave without a taste.  Why she won’t be able stop when she walks off that Lifeboat in five years. It’s the same reason she can’t stop now.


End file.
